Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of an application running on a computer system, and particularly for addressing a problem where a user has no or limited familiarity with the application such that their use of the application is limited or non-existent.
The present invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to the control of a learner response software application running on a computer of a collaborative input system, where a plurality of users using remote handsets provide inputs to a computer system during a learner response session.
Description of the Prior Art
Learner response systems are well-known in the art. Typically a plurality of wireless handsets are distributed to each of a plurality of students in a classroom. The wireless handsets are adapted to communicate wirelessly with a central computer system. In advantageous arrangements, the central computer system controls the display of an electronic whiteboard. Questions are displayed on the display of the electronic whiteboard, and each student can answer the questions by entering an answer at their own handset. The answer may be selection of a multiple choice option, or provision of a specific answer using a keypad on the handset. The answers are then wirelessly transmitted to the central computer system for evaluation and storage.
In some implementations, the handsets are provided with displays for displaying information to the user. In some implementations the questions are displayed to the user using the display on the handset. This arrangement, in particular, facilitates so-called self-paced learning where a user can work through a set of questions or other exercise at their own pace.
In the art specific software applications are provided to support learner response sessions in such learner response systems, with a learner response software application running on the central computer system. The learner response software application may allow a user—such as a teacher—to set-up a customized learner-response session, by formulating or arranging questions and answers. Thereafter a user—such as a teacher—may run a learner-response session, with students providing answers at their handsets to questions displayed on a whiteboard.
Some users have confidence in using only a limited set of software applications, and are put-off from using learner-response software applications by a lack of familiarity with the software applications. Some users may not fully utilize the functionality of a learner-response software application due to lack of familiarity with the application. This is despite such users being familiar and/or confident with the use of other specific software applications.
This problem can be more broadly understood as a user being reluctant or unwilling to utilize a new software application, for the simple reason of lack of familiarity with the software application and/or the user interface.
It is an object of the present invention to address the problem of a user not utilizing, or not fully utilizing, a learner response application or learner response system due to lack of familiarity with the learner response software application, and/or the user interface of the learner response software application.
More generally it is an object of the present invention to address the problem of a user not utilizing, or not fully utilizing, a software application or software user interface due to lack of familiarity with the application or user interface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved learner response system.